Spec Ops: Come Hell or Heavy Water/IvanRider
"The Percolation is at it again. But instead of the usual cloning madness, it has allowed beings from a more Bible-like universe to percolate into Earth-12131. Unfortunately, most of those beings are demons. The demonic energies of different sorts native to Earth-12131 seem like easy fodder for these intruders, and they are largely unaffected by Dr. Strange and Ghost Rider. But one being has come through that actually can help SHIELD stand up to the new type of demonic menace: Cherinob, the Angel of Radioactive Death and Destruction. Only other issue is, how to keep her radiation under control so she doesn't kill friend and foe equally." — Chapter briefing Characters introduced Nick Fury: "Strange! Why the migraines?" Dr. Strange: "I'm detecting a new sort of demonic presence invading! They are targeting Bucharest, Brookings, and Amsterdam! Percolation signatures are all over them, but efforts to seal them off are in vain! It appears enemies of theirs are in hot pursuit. But one of those enemies is a woman who is in some sort of trouble herself. A quick trip to New York would be worthwhile, to learn more about her." Nick Fury: "How will we know who she is?" Dr. Strange: "Look for green-glowing particles surrounding her body. Also beware: this new demonic threat has awakened are more common enemies. We shall have to fight them yet again." Ghost Rider: "Any demon I can toast, I'm up for it." Dr. Strange: "These new ones are immune to you, Blaze, as they are to me. Perhaps our new friends could be of some assistance?" Cherinob: "Rick! Hurry! This new place is not familiar to you. The locals are suspicious. My mesh is holding for now, but the glow is getting brighter. I am likely to draw a lot of attention from local authorities." Hallower: "You want me to handcuff you again? Where are we, exactly?" Maria Hill: "Greetings, Detective..." Hallower: "Hallower. The gal is an acquaintance of mine, but she has a serious...er...medical...condition. She's very dangerous because of it. I've been sent to apprehend her. But it looks like you need more information." Cherinob: "He speaks the truth. Mostly. My name is Cherinob. You may need my help very soon. But I need yours as well." Heroes * Cherinob, the Angel of Radioactive Death and Destruction * Levío, the Nullifier Angel; Bane of Wizards * Cavalore, the Guardian Angel Villains * Kritchobol, former bearer of the broken Sword of Particle Terror; Originator of the Shard. * Belay the Drought Master, once worshiped as the rain god Baal by the Canaanites. * Astirnah the Temptress, once worshiped by the Canaanites as the goddess Asherah. Bringer of prostitution, sexual addiction, greed, arrogance, and entitlement. NPCs * Filforth, Defender of the Natural Order and the Orders of Creation; Bane of Sodom and Gomorrah * Maurice the Ferryman, Angel of Death and Transporter of Souls * Det. Rick Hallower, formerly of the Brookings, SD police department Task list ultimate reward * Cherinob Mission list # A Demon's Fate # Radioactive # Miss Atomic Bomb Missions Mission 1: A Demon's Fate A bizarre woman claiming to the the Angel of Radioactive Death and Destruction has turned herself in to SHIELD, asking for help treating an infestation that has made her powers more unstable than ever. Meanwhile, demons appear to be rising like never before. With Mephisto surprisingly out of the center of the spotlight, who is leading this invasion? — Mission Preview Team-ups * Levio (required, against Dormammu) ** Dormammu knows that Strange and Levio cannot work together, and has decided this is the perfect time to return and terrorize the world. Let him know that Levio is an even bigger threat to fear when you are made of dark magic - the thing Levio is programmed to negate! Dormammu: "The energies of this world! And they are so much richer than my last visit! Strange won't know what..." Levio: "What hit YOU?" Dormammu: "Arrogant fool! I shall...shall...my Faltine flames are failing! What is this!?" Levio: "Irony." * Cavalore (optional, against Carnage) ** All the mayhem has made Carnage very bold. Maybe newcomer Cavalore can dampen his spirits? Carnage: "Not fair! Energy shields! That children's hospital is MINE for the feeding!" Cavalore: "100% to the contrary! The Lord has rebuked your appetite!" Carnage: "Then let's hope you bleed!" Cavalore: "Your life has limited purpose. Had it none, Maurice would have finished you off. But I shall shame you." Carnage: "I have no shame!!!" * Cherinob (required, against Kritchobol) Kritchobol: "Oh, Cheri! Can I ever have a party in Bucharest without you crashing it?" Cherinob: "Armageddon will never happen on your terms!" Kritchobol: "Awfully flimsy, trusting SHIELD to keep you from turning your buddies into plutonium soup! How about you leave me alone, and go make out with Boris again? Or you could always find yourself another boyfriend?" Cherinob: "I shall stop you!" * Ghost Rider and Cherinob (required, against Mephisto as Epic Boss) ** It was only a matter of time before Mephisto got tired of other demons stealing his thunder. Cherinob may not be a Spirit of Vengeance in the same sense as Ghost Rider, but she has her own reasons for wanting to punch the Devil in the face. Get ready, agent, to view a glimpse of what the War in Heaven must have looked like. Mephisto: "So now they come at me with a nuclear bomb? That's cute!" Cherinob: "What you have done with souls in this realm shall be no more neglected than your crimes elsewhere!" Mephisto: "You flatter me!" Ghost Rider: "Then I hope you enjoy what I have in store!" Character-Specific Deploys * Daredevil (to interrogate Hallower) ** The detective that delivered a sickly-but-submissive Cherinob to us in handcuffs is having trouble grasping the fact that he's a percolation of himself. The force in Brookings, SD does not recognize him as being on their payroll. Help him get adjusted to his new world, with Daredevil's legal advice. Hallower: "What the hell is this Percolation thing anyway? And what does the Brookings force mean when they say they've never heard of me??? I've been there for years!" Maria Hill: "Matt, I believe this confused man could use your assistance to make sense of things." Daredevil: "Have a seat, Rick. It's complicated. That's why they called in a lawyer to help you." * Angel (to further interrogate Cherinob) ** No one has ever appeared to be more grateful to be in SHIELD custody. Cherinob is cooperative, and wants medical treatment. But send Angel to learn what's really going on. She seems trustworthy, apart from the being violently radioactive and feeling ill part of things. Nick Fury: "Glad you could make it, Warren. Our new guest has requested you wear a hazmat suit for the interview. We got her in a room that can take up to 5 Mrads of nuclear punishment, in case she loses control. But she would like to speak with you. Angel to Angel." Angel: "Fair enough. Think you can fit my wings in there? How are you down there, Miss? I'll be with you shortly." Cherinob: "The Suitworm has shortened my armor's duration to mere minutes. But I'll wait. If you wear the hazmat suit, and bring me a plexiglass cage and some energy-absorbing sheets, I can deactivate my mesh and we can speak of important matters." Nick Fury: "She's high-maintenance." Angel: "I can tell." Battles * Low Threat battles: 5 * Medium Threat battles: 4 * High Threat battles: 3 Battle grunts * Rekmatunsk * Tumkrabik * Miznael * Meretrix * Inves * Domina * Tetrabach * Auspex * Bellator Mini-Bosses * Carnage * Dormammu Boss * Kritchobol Epic Boss * Mephisto Mission end dialogs Nick Fury: "I'm thinking we may have to keep Cherinob in the Raft, until we can find a better solution. The World Committee is gonna have our asses when they know we unleash someone that radioactive on Bucharest!" Cherinob: "You will need me to stop these new Percolations. But aside from that, I shall either vanish to another realm, or accept those quarters for my stay." Tony Stark: "She almost seems to enjoy being held captive!" Cherinob: "I am protecting salvageable souls, even from myself. Do not mistake me for a woman who is perverted." Tony Stark: "Yeah...uh...no comment..." Hulk: "No worries! I'm coming up with a new way to help her keep her radiation under control as we speak! She won't have to remain a prisoner for very long." Maria Hill: "Who informed you of this?" Hulk: "Uh...I'm not sure!" Cherinob: "The Lord provides." Nightcrawler: "That he does!" Nick Fury: "I need to get some air." Mission 2: Radioactive "With help from Bruce Banner, Cherinob is staying in the Brookings City Jail, keeping her radioactive issues under control. Hallower is applying to work for the force, and has also been made Cherinob's unofficial overseer. But Astirnah is intent on attacking South Dakota and freeing Belay yet again. Levio is hard at work to counter the dark forces protecting her. Yet, Hydra decides to form an alliance with Astirnah. All Hell is about to break loose in Brookings - unless it can get nuked down to size!" — Mission Preview Phil Coulson: "Looks like more of Cherinob's signature fiends have been spotted! This time, in Brookings!" Maria Hill: "Isn't that where she's being detained?" Cavalore: "Astirnah needs a location outside of town for a ceremony, to free Belay in accordance with a demonic counterfeit-prophecy. To release him any other way from his pendant would almost guarantee failure." Phil Coulson: "You trying to turn the Devil's kingdom against itself?" Cavalore: "They're not stupid; they know about that trap. Cherinob will be freed at the appointed time. Until then, Levio will assist your local demon hunters." Levio: "Their sorcery will come to nothing." Tony Stark: "Has it occurred to anyone, these guys don't emotion much?" Cyclops: "I wouldn't worry about it." Team-ups * Cherinob (against Astirnah) * Loki and Cavalore (against Deadpool, who's possessed by Kritchobol) ** Cavalore must defend innocents from Kritchobol, who is possessing Deadpool. Upon Deadpool's defeat, Kritchobol will confront Cavalore separately. ** Loki pitches in, infuriated that Kritchobol would try to steal his title as Lord of Mischief. * Captain Morgan (against Admiral Nelson) Character-Specific Deploys * Gray Champion (to team up with Oraphim and make sure the Shrouded Entity doesn't return.) * Lemon Witch (to determine if any of the fruits in one building are really demons or transformed humans in disguise.) Battles * Low Threat battles: 4 * Medium Threat battles: 3 * High Threat battles: 5 Battle grunts * Rekmatunsk * Tumkrabik * Miznael * Domina * Tetrabach * Hydra Rampart * Hydra Soldier * Icy Finger Field Rep. * Screwworm Shooter Mini-Bosses * Deadpool (possessed by Kritchobol) * Shrouded Entity * Viper * Baron Strucker * Admiral Nelson Boss * Astirnah Mission end dialogs Tony Stark: "Not half bad. You only managed to scorch 5 miles of grass along the highway, and still prevented the Apocalypse." Cherinob: "Defeating Astirnah will not stop Belay. He longs for his ancient popularity. We merely prevented him from his full power potential. That will make him angry." Phil Coulson: "We have reports that he is already in the Netherlands, wreaking havoc." Tony Stark: "What, with all the hookers there? He'd have a field day!" Nick Fury: "Let's end this!" Mission 3: Miss Atomic Bomb Belay and a few other demonic forces now threaten all of Western Europe. As many angelic forces are are available will be needed to come to the rescue. The Angel of Radioactive Death and Destruction will have to face her enemies in an epic confrontation that could have world-shaping consequences. — Mission Preview Team-ups * Cherinob (required, against Belay) * Angela (optional, against M.O.D.O.K.) Character-Specific Deploys * Ion Boy (against radiation cultists) * Crimazol (against Belay's Water Sprites) * Burrpatch (against Nesan) Battles * Low Threat battles: 4 * Medium Threat battles: 5 * High Threat battles: 3 Battle grunts * Rekmatunsk * Tumkrabik * Miznael * Domina * Tetrabach * Hydra Battle Armor Mini-Bosses * Possessed Hydro-Man Boss * Belay Demonology While sharing similar goals as Marvel demons regarding causing suffering on Earth, Cherinob universe demons have a more concentrated focus on destroying any sort of saving faith in the mind and soul of every human being. They also want to force God's hand in making Armageddon arrive prematurely, so as to undermine any sort of divine plan for salvation and workings of faith. Thus increasing the number of the damned for them to collect purely out of spite, and not because it will truly benefit them. They will align with major organizations of evil, but will just as quickly involve themselves with real-world special interest groups they like (such as Planned Parenthood.) Whatever they cannot make happen by way of a haunting, they make happen by way of "taking sway" over the attitudes of political activists. The effects over the influenced can be similar to Bisonic "possession", but usually make the influenced less powerful while the influence itself is harder to remove. They are vulnerable to high levels of radioactivity; but are generally not bothered by mere Hallowed symbols. Spirit-touched individuals, however, hurt them even more - and faster - than Cherinob's radiation. Angelic army weapons wielded by angels other than Cherinob also tend to do them more damage than her radiation does, though at the expense of stamina. Trivia * Much of the playlist music for Cherinob on YouTube contains or is inspired by Within Temptation. As such, this spec op's missions are based on songs in that playlist. ** Mission 1 is titled "A Demon's Fate" after the song by Within Temptation, implying that the song was about Cherinob's falling out with Kritchobol during the War in Heaven. ** Mission 2 is titled "Radioactive" after the song by Imagine Dragons, which was covered by Within Temptation. ** Mission 3: "Miss Atomic Bomb" is also the name of a song by The Killers. * Cherinob was originally to be a character in Stationery Voyagers, until the angels from that series became more interesting and popular than the Voyagers themselves. She got her own series in a different continuity. The origin of her radioactivity remained intact, however. * On the web, Cherinob is modeled after the likeness of model Jessica "Faestock" Truscott, who used to have red hair that matched the character perfectly. And is also the reason for Cherinob's Australian accent. * As Velithia, Cherinob assumed the form of an eagle-ish-headed woman with the bottom body of a lion. Due to the Shard of Kritchobol being lodged in her left shoulder blade, she is required to wander the Earth as a red-haired woman with glowing green eyes - and with her natural powers for healing others corrupted into incontinent radioactivity. * Her top radiation dosage output when sufficiently tortured is 22 megarads, 44,000 times the lethal dose to humans. * Kritchobol takes personality cues from Loki. * Belay and Astirnah are based on Baal and Asherah, as described in the Old Testament. * Cherinob, Levio, and Cavalore come from a universe where sorcery is evil by default. Therefore, Levio will disable Dr. Strange when in contact with him, and the two are discouraged from working together. Cherinob doesn't work well with Strange, Voodoo, Damion Hellstrom, Satana, or most any other occult-themed hero with the exception of Ghost Rider. She is able to work well with most other heroes, including the Asgardians. She and Angela are unsure what to make of one another. * Cherinob was once mistaken for the daughter of Surtur, which he likes to taunt her about. The Norse called her "Gronheks Surtusdatter," thinking she was a green witch and that her radiation shield mesh was "supernatural fireflies." See also * Dozerfleet Comics Special Operations Category: Special Operations Category: Dozerfleet Category: Non-Marvel